


A Family of Snakes

by xTonyaJacex



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Big Brother Sweet Pea, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Past Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Serpent Family fluff, Sibling vibes among Serpents, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Will Add More Tags Later Maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTonyaJacex/pseuds/xTonyaJacex
Summary: [17/03/2019: Because of Season 3 and the development the characters in this fic have gone through canonically, I will be revamping this story. What's happened in Season 3 has affected the way I see the relationships of Fangs, Sweet Pea, Jughead, Toni and Betty. While I still love these characters, I can no longer use my original plot plans for this story. So at some point the posted chapters will be replaced with updated chapters for a new plot. The core plot is still the same, so the summary will not change, but the journey I planned for the characters to take will change. Apologies and thanks for your support and patience for this story.]Where Sweet Pea finds himself playing the role of Protective Big brother for Jughead, Toni, Fangs and Betty by accident.OrJust a whole lot of Family fluff among snakes. Mainly focuses on the relationships between Sweet Pea, Jughead, Betty, Toni and Fangs.





	1. Are You Fucking Serious!?

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a one shot but if I get enough good reviews and requests to make it Multi Chapter I will. 
> 
> Also go easy on me please, this is the first Riverdale fic I've written. 
> 
> I wrote this whilst being high on Energy drinks, lack of sleep and sugar. This is an entirely raw and unedited copy and I have no Beta. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I've also tweaked a few events from cannon. So Jughead somehow found out about Cheryl's creepy drawings of Josie and Reggie dealing JJ on the Northside. There was no greeting thing by Veronica when they transferred to Riverdale. At this point Jughead knows about the Black Hood black mailing Betty but not that he'd told her to dumb him. Toni and Jughead never kissed or fooled around, but Betty thinks they're more then just friends.
> 
> EDITED 9/04/2018: Yeah I went through this and fixed it up a little. Now a Multi Chapter :)

Riverdale High was better than he ever imagined. The toilets sparkled as if they were polished daily, with no vandalism or clogging. The food, god damn the food- basically orgasms on a platter and the computers, all shiny and new.

Sweet Pea wasn’t the only one finding himself grateful to whatever shit in the universe caused Southside High to shut down. The snide whispers and disgusted glares- an easy price to pay. They’d all dealt with worse growing up on the Southside. Honestly, everything about their current situation felt like a blessing and upgrade squeezed into one.

So when his orgasmic devouring of a cafeteria bought sandwich is interrupted. Sweet Pea is well within his rights to want to commit murder.

“What the hell do you want?” He snaps

The glare of his eyes, murderous despite the mouthful of chewed food causing his cheeks to bulge.

“Sorry Pea, but it’s Jones again.”

Fucking Jones.

“What the hell did that little shit do now?” He grumbles after swallowing his food.

“Just come and see for yourself. NOW!”

Although reluctant, he still gets out of his seat, hastily stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. There’s no way he’s wasting a single scrap of the thing. The disgusted exclaims of a girl seated a table away, hardly registers. He knows no one would dare to say shit to his face, not when he’s a towering giant compared to more than half the school population. The leather jacket on his back, and the serpent sewn on it also a reason.

It only takes him a few strides to discover the commotion.

Asshole extraordinaire, Reggie Mantle and The Crazy Red haired bitch, stood leading the Northside. Opposite to them is Fucking Jones with Fangs and Toni at his back. The scene is too much like a cheap teen comedy from the fifties, it actually makes Sweet Pea want to roll his eyes and barf.

Jocks verses the Greasers- why the hell is this his life?

Never the less, he makes his way to join the stand off. His towering build joining Jughead’s posse completing the dangerous biker gang aesthetic they all adhered by. He makes a show of cracking his knuckles and stares down menacingly at the other jocks behind Mantle.

“I ain’t going to say it again snake. This is Bulldog turf, and if I catch any of you trash born Southsider’s on our field again, I’ll make you regret it.”

Predictably, Fucking Jones, just has to open his mouth with a taunting comeback. Sweet Pea chokes down the urge to slap Jones round the head himself. In unity there is strength and slapping one of their own- the Serpent Prince even, would send the wrong message to all those watching.

“You think we’re scared of you Reggie?” Jughead scoffs, with a smirk.

When he takes a step forward, Sweet Pea feels Fangs grip his sleeve to keep him from reaching out and dragging the little shit back.

“Hate to break it to you Reggie, but Riverdale High isn’t just for Northsider’s anymore. We may have been forced to come here due to unfortunate circumstances, but Weatherbee’s the one who welcomed us with open arms.”

“That can all be easily corrected. Give me 24 hours and you and your slithering snake scum can go sliding back to the toxic waste you came from.” Cheryl chirped with a scathing sneer.

Toni looked ready to launch a punch or a slap- either one, but Sweet Pea managed to snag her down just in time. Jughead scoffed again with a mocking laugh and a knowing glint in his eye.

“You go ahead and do that Cheryl. While you’re at it, why don’t you check in with Josie and Mayor McCoy. Being such _close_ and _trusting friends_ must have it’s perks right? Hey, maybe good ole Reggie could go with you and really _hype_ up the visit”

Sweet Pea has no idea what the hell Jones is implying with his words. Whatever it is though must be big, as both Mantle and Cheryl grow livid and pale respectively. Which is why, he’s not surprised when Mantle launches forward and decks Jones in the face. Seconds after, Sweet Pea is swinging his own fist and the brawling between the two sides escalates quickly.

Among the chaos, he manages to make sure Toni is okay. He’s relieved to see her safely on the side lines. She knows not to get caught up in the physical body assaults. At the same time, he keeps careful track of Fangs guarding his back and Jones to his left.

At the end of it all, Weaterbee finally happens upon the lot of them. Sweet Pea is suffering a black eye, a swollen cheek and bruised knuckles. Jones is suffering the same injuries whilst Fangs still manages to look like he walked out from a GQ magazine. He knows that Fangs, is probably the worse of them both beneath his layers of clothes. The one thing Fangs bothers to protect is his face.

In the end, Weatherbee lets them off lightly, dooming them with only 2 weeks of detention.

When they walk out of his office, Toni is there waiting with their bags. She’s smirking and looks to be amused, but only those who know her would be able to spot the concern in her eyes.

“How’d it go?”

“2 weeks detention.” Fangs answers with a casual shrug that causes him to wince.

“What about Mantle and his cronies!?” She angrily demands after giving Fangs a worried glance over.

“A warning. Weatherbee obviously can’t have his precious bulldog captain unable to miss any games.” Jughead glowers with a sneer.

“Could have been worse.” He adds trying for a bit of positivism.

Of course, Sweet Pea should have known not to say anything. His opinion does nothing but ignite the drama princess that secretly lives inside Jughead Jones.

“Could have been worse! Really Sweet Pea!? Again, We are being pushed to the side and-“

He rolls his eyes and curses himself for speaking at all. As Jughead sets off into another one of his ‘peace for all- equality’ rants, Sweet pea catches Toni smirking at him. She’s taunting him whilst Fangs is grinning with tease. Of course they would find it funny, He doesn’t need to read minds to know that Fangs thinks Jones is cute when he’s in a rant.

None of them are listening as Jughead blathers on in righteous anger about the injustice of it all. Despite everything that’s happened for the day, Sweet Pea feels a stupid warmth in his chest one might call fondness.

Sure, Fucking Jones puts them all through the ringer, and lands them into more trouble than they can save their asses from. But the guy is filled with a fighting passion that they’d been forced to suffocate and kill in their earlier years. In a selfish way, their all just trying to keep Jones’s passion from dying into weak embers that barely manages to spit sparks.

Sweet Pea finds his mind drifting back to younger days. Where Toni used to drag him out of his home and into the yard. When she’d insist he help her break into a pet store to save all the animals and set them free. He remembers when Fangs used to patiently wait for the pedestrian light to turn green so he could cross, regardless of the fact everyone around him would be crossing anyway. Or better yet the sleep over’s at Joaquin’s where they would all argue over who got to be the red power ranger in the group.

At this point, Jughead is vocally expressing several harebrained idea’s that involve protests and hunger strikes. Sweet Pea widens his eyes at both Toni and Fangs wondering just what the fuck he missed when he tuned the guy out. In return he receives the same expression and questions why the hell he hangs out with these morons.

“Alright Jones, we get it. Now can you please just shut the fuck up?” He groans

Fangs snickers at the affronted and insulted expression Jughead makes. Toni doesn’t even bother hiding her laugh and all of that simply sets Jughead off again.

“No. I’m trying to give every Southsider a voice so they can-“

“What you’re doing Jones, is giving me a headache. I just took a beating for your voice and cause. I’m all out of fucks to give for another Jughead Jones crusade.”

“You sure you're walking the straight line Jug? Cause I gotta say, you and Sweets already argue like a married old couple?” Toni mocks

“Unfair- Where was my invite to the wedding!?” Fangs adds with a grin.

“Wedding? Think bigger Fangs, where was our invite to the Honeymoon? Be honest Sweet’s is Jones a screamer?”

“Not funny Toni!” Jughead snaps with a broody scowl.

It does nothing to stop Fangs and Toni’s snickering. When Jughead looks at him, as if expecting him to say something, Sweet Pea just stares at him blankly.

“What part of I’m done with your shit for today, did you not understand?”

The banter and joking between them dies when Jughead freezes in place at the call of his name. All of them don’t even need to be looking to know just who is calling for him. It’s clear by the way Jughead’s previously broody and scorned filled expression melts into one of tortured pain and grief.

“Jughead! Oh my god, are you okay??” Betty worriedly asks

Her pretty features twist from worry to pain when she remembers she can’t touch him like she used to. They all watch as she awkwardly pulls back the hand that had been inches away from caressing Jughead’s cheek. A moment made even more pitiful, as Jughead tries to twist his head and hide the fact that he’d almost leaned into her touch.

Sweet Pea can’t decide if he’s more pissed at the ache of his injuries or watching the torturous Romeo and Juliet duo before him.

Toni breaks the moment by loudly scoffing with disdain, reminding the broken couple that they have an audience. He can’t help but be intrigued by the dark flicker of emotions he catches passing over the Northside Princesses expression. A blink later and Perfect Betty Cooper is back in play.

Sweet Pea doesn’t buy it for a second, not after watching her boldly do the serpent dance without an ounce of shame. It requires a certain amount of guts to get up and do that dance in front of a bunch of old men.

“ I- Archie told me what happened. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She weakly speaks

“I’m fine. You didn’t have to bother.”

Jones is hunching into himself, as if trying to retreat into some invisible shell. Sweet Pea doesn’t even need to be watching to know the guys face is showing some serious man pain. With just her face alone, Betty Cooper has managed to evoke all sorts of complicated emotions from the usually broody Jughead Jones.

“Serpents take care of their own. You have my word that Jones over here will be taken good care off.” Toni adds with a small smile that is a mix of reassurance and innuendo.

Again, Sweet Pea catches a dark gleam in the Princesses eyes, despite the smile that shines on her lips. He doesn’t bother hiding the laughter that bubbles out at his mouth because of it.

“Well then. I-I guess I’ll just go.”

It’s honestly torture- pure honest torture to watch the sappy scene play out before him. The yearning and pathetically heartbroken expression the two wear, is just too much to see. Fangs on the other hand is sighing with heartfelt sympathy and Sweet Pea deliberately nudges where he’s most likely bruised to make him shut up.

“Sap.” He spits

“Shrewd” Fang retorts.

“3…..2…….1” Toni counts down.

“Betty wait!” Jughead calls out and in unison the three of them groan and roll their eyes.

“Fucking whipped.” Toni sighs with judgement and bitter envy mixed in one.

Sweet Pea offers a half hug in comfort whilst they silently watch another spiel of Jughead Jones’s tragic romantic drama with Betty Cooper.

“I swear to god we should just film it all and sell the movie. We’d be rich.” Toni mutters

“Sure, Jones can write the script, I’ll direct and Sweet Pea can be the muscle.” Fangs snickers.

“Fuck you, I can act.” He snaps without any heat.

“You know all that’s missing would be the third party to this tragic love triangle and this scene would be- Oh!” Fangs mutters

As if summoned, Archie Andrews turns the corner looking for Betty Cooper. The awkwardness and tension that falls over the three is stifling and honestly hard to watch.

“Shit Fangs, you’re magic. Now say Toni’s gonna be rich and marry a hot piece of ass that loves it when she fucks her rough and makes her scream her name.” Toni grins brightly.

“Seriously Topaz TMI!!” Fangs groans.

Sweet Pea pretends to be deaf, when Fangs repeats word for word Toni’s requests. They can’t really hear what the love triangle trio are talking about, but they can see their faces. Whatever the Red headed bastard is saying seems to be pissing of Jughead and Betty looks angered at the red idiot.

Sweet Pea tells himself he’s simply trying to save himself from falling into another fight, when he decides to break up the conversation.

“We got a problem here, Jones?”

Without prompting, Toni and Fangs have joined him by his sides. They’re standing behind Jughead and eyeing out Andrews with blatant hostility. Nobody notices when Toni, subtly moves closer to Betty, so the Northside princess appears to be on their side of the hall.

“We’re just talking” Archie stiffly speaks out.

Sweet Pea just looks at Jughead for a response. Jones is sneering at Andrew’s and he’d be lying if he didn’t feel the tiniest bit of glee at the sight.

“Talking, heh, right. You know what Archie. I think I’m good.”

“Jughead come on!” Archie cries out and takes a step forward, only to immediately stop as Sweet Pea gets in his way.

“He said he’s good Andrews.”

Archie grows red and looks ready to get in Sweet Pea’s face. He doesn’t however when Betty speaks out with a harsh tone to her words.

“Enough Archie. Back off and let’s go.”

It’s not a request but an order. Fangs, Toni and Sweet Pea trade looks over the suddenly cold and angry looking Betty Cooper- gone is the sweetness and smile she usually wears.  Andrews must know he’s crossed some sort of line because he backs off and does as he’s told with big puppy eyes that do nothing to sway Betty’s expression.

Before they leave, Betty catches Jughead’s intense gaze and gives a hesitant and soft smile.

“I’ll see you around Juggie, okay?”

“Yeah…” Jughead croaks

They all pretend not to hear the warble in both Betty and Jughead’s voice. They part with teary eyes that struggle to look away and all of it is fucking tragic to watch.

When Archie and Betty are finally out of sight they close ranks and offer silent comfort to Jughead.

“Gotta hand it to you Jug. You’re ex-girl? Totally turned me on when she snapped at Andrews.” Toni mutters with soft appraisal. It causes Jughead to laugh, and if it sounds a bit choked when he does, they don’t bring attention to it.

“Yeah, well, I doubt you’d be thinking the same when Betty Cooper’s rage is aimed your way and not someone else.”

“Pfft, don’t underestimate Toni’s attraction to chaos and crazy, she’s a thirsty slut for that shit” He pipes and Toni simply shrugs without shame.

“Better a girl like that than your mom.” Fangs adds.

Sweet Pea swipes at him with a sneer whilst Toni cackles in the background. It’s not until they hear Jughead’s quiet chuckling that they all begin to laugh genuinely. It’s easy for Sweet Pea to provoke another rant from Jughead, and for Toni and Fangs to prompt a couple more laughs out of the beanie wearing boy.

By the time their seeing him off back to his trailer, the guy’s smiling again.

They all head back to Sweet Pea’s place. Without Jughead, the trio no longer feel the need to keep pretending. Fangs begins to strip, wincing all the while as the bruises on his torso come to light. Toni is already getting out the first aid kit, a couple of shot glasses and blankets.

It’s always easier for them to crash together after a Jones spectacle or a fight. Mostly so they can talk over their opinions on how the Serpent Prince is fairing and offer comfort and safety to each other. He doesn’t know when it became tradition, only that it is.

Once their all bandaged up and buzzed enough, they cuddle together on the small ratty pull out bed.

“How’d that shit with Mantle start?” He grumbles and tries not yelp when Toni accidentally pokes the bruise on his bicep with her elbow.

“Mantle started it, just saw Jones and stormed towards him.”

“What were you doing already there anyway?” Toni muttered

“Keller’s hot, wasn’t gonna say no when he offered to show me around.”

“Making a move on Joaquin’s old flame Fangs? Way to be classy.”

“I’m sure we could talk it over when he gets back from fuck knows where.”

It stung to hear about Joaquin’s rodeo out of town through a note. None of them felt that burn as strongly as Fangs, but it still hurt. The ache of it all was only soothed by the knowledge that at least their runaway friend was still alive and breathing somewhere in the world.

“Asshole always did want to get out of Riverdale.” Sweet Pea grunted.

“Well here’s to hoping Jones decides to lay low for awhile after today’s stunt.”

Both Toni and Sweet Pea snort at Fangs hopeful statement.

“It could happen you know.”

“Doubt it. Jones has info- something big over both Mantle and the red haired bitch-“

“Her names Cheryl” Toni pipes in

Sweet Pea chooses to ignore the slightly dreamy tone in her voice. Toni always had shitty taste in girls and he sure as hell is not ready to deal with that shit.

“Whatever. Point is, he’s got leverage and there’s no way we ain’t going to get some sort of retaliation for it.”

“It shouldn’t take me too long to find out whatever it is.” Fangs mumbles

“What’s your take on Cooper?” Sweet Pea prompts

Again none of them say a word.

It’s not that they hate Betty Cooper, truth be told she’s impressive. When FP had been arrested, they’d all accepted that he’d never get out. It was the worst thing for a Serpent to hear, that their King had been caught and caged. FP saved a lot of them from the real dangers and sins of joining a gang. Taking care of his boy had been the most obvious way to show their thanks. With FP in prison, Sweet Pea, Toni and Fangs easily took it upon themselves to watch out for the Southside, raised Northside, Serpent Prince.

Toni played the comforting friend, who was to warn and caution Jughead on all the dangers the Southside had to offer. Sweet Pea and Fangs were to be the brutes- the harsh and mean spirited gang brawlers. Presenting an example of what gang life would turn him into. Their set up should have been perfect, and it had been working. At least until the mess with Tall Boy, Penny and the Black Hood.

Jughead was never actually supposed to join the Serpents for real.

Sweet Pea would swear on his life, Jones was just about to tell him he’d changed his mind. Then the Red haired bastard Archie Andrews had to turn up and screw it all over.

The humiliation alone would have been tough to endure. But the fact they’d all stood witness as the poor guy got his heart ripped and torn right out of his chest. The pure shock of betrayal and heartbreak that sat on his face. None of them could turn him away after that.

Witnessing that, seeing it in the flesh, that was the moment Archie Andrews ended up on every Serpents shit list. Andrews probably would have gone missing and been another dead red head the serpents could add to their rep, if Jughead hadn’t insisted they leave the guy alone.

They’d been ready to hate Betty Cooper as well, for being a coward and breaking up with their Serpent Prince through a friend. It was Toni who got the whole story from Jones. She’d not shared everything the heartbroken Beanie boy had confessed that night, but whatever it was had pissed her off enough to want to hunt down both Cooper and Andrews.

However, Betty Cooper surprised them all and reluctantly- they found themselves respecting the Northside Princess.  She’d pull through for them with the race against the Ghoulies. Another event Andrews fucked over which raised him to the top of every Serpent’s kill list. Then she worked with Jughead to figure out a way to get their King out from behind bars. Then, she’d boldly gone and performed the Serpent dance without hesitance or shame.

Betty Cooper loved Jughead Jones and she had not hesitated to prove it.

She earned their respect, some grudgingly (Toni) and some indifferently (Fangs and Sweet Pea).

Then someone let it slip that she was a legacy. The daughter of their long lost Serpent Queen, the Snake-smith. To find out Alice Cooper had been the renown Snake-smith was a major slap to the face. The fact that her daughter was dating their Serpent Prince was a whole other can of worms.

“You know the curse of the Jones men, what do you think?” Fangs yawned

Sweet Pea knew exactly what it meant, and god damn did he regret vowing to look out for Jones.

“We’re so fucking screwed. He’s going to lead us to war” Toni laughed

“And we’re going to follow him even though we’d be damning ourselves to hell.” Fangs giggled

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions” Toni quoted

Sweat Pea could only curse and groan in pure agony as Toni and Fangs laughed.

“Fucking Jones.”

The next day, the serpents are blamed for Vandalism by Weathebee. Their jackets are banned and no tattoo’s are to be visible. Jughead has a total fit about that, but a few words from Toni calms him down just enough to be civil. Of course when it comes to Jughead Jones, one should never underestimate the lengths he’d go to get his point across.

They’re in the student lounge when it happens. Sweet Pea is suffocating in a turtle neck, in order to keep his tattoo hidden. He’s talking with Toni and their both grumbling and mocking each other over who looks the most nerdy. Then in struts Jughead Jones- Drama Prince extraordinaire and major pain in Sweet Pea’s ass. His serpent jacket on full display and he has the gall to smirk tauntingly at Mantle.

“Are you fucking serious!?”

Sweet Pea wants to know just what the hell he did to have Fucking Jones in his life. Because dammit he wants a refund. Never the less, he still makes his way and joins the fight, gaining another round of bruises.


	2. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Multi-Chapter now.   
> I also edited up the 1st Chapter so it's a little different from before.
> 
> I just really wanted to see how a Betty and Sweet Pea scene would go. 
> 
> Also I'm not a huge Archie fan but keep in mind the Narrative is bias as it's mostly from Sweet Pea's point of view and he hates him. Hence I'm not intentionally bashing Archie. 
> 
> Also There was no Barchie Kiss, and the core four didn't go away to stay at Lodge Lodge lol. 
> 
> For this story I'm mostly gonna focus on like typical teen issues, and relationship dramas. Not so much all that Black hood, Hiram lodge nonsense. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

**Chapter 2: Oh shit!**

Sweet Pea should have known it would be coming. Some cosmic shit show that would put him on clean up duty. He should have expected it, but of course he’d been too optimistic. After the jacket fiasco, FP had a few words with Jones and everything had been sorted. In fact Jughead had gone and gotten a club approved- exclusive to Serpent members only. How he got that pass Weatherbee, who the fuck knows.

All of them were mighty damn grateful for the Serpent Prince even if the club had a stupid name.

Come on- Swords and Serpents!? Toni had cracked more than enough puns and sexual innuendo’s 5 minutes after Jones had confirmed the name. At least they were able to get rid of the bloody uniforms. Now every serpent in the club looked less like nerds and a little more bad ass.

Which brings him back to the cosmic shit show previously mentioned.

Sweet Pea had been minding his own business. Struggling through the last slew of problems for his calculus homework when he heard it. He thought libraries were supposed to be silent, but apparently even in Riverdale High, shady shit goes down in the library.

“Leave me alone Archie!”

“Betty come on-“

“NO!”

Sweet Pea was out of his seat and moving closer to the source of the whispers without a conscious thought. Sure enough, Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews were caught up in what looked to be a rather intense argument. He kept hidden behind a shelf but listened intently, and peered through the spaces.

Betty knew without looking that her nails were digging into her palms again. At this point, with everything that’s happened she just didn’t care. Archie was looking at her, with those sad eyes that would have already had her apologizing a few months ago. A year ago, she would have done anything just to get Archie Andrews attention.

Now, all she really wanted was for the red haired jock to get out of her face.

“Look, Betty- If you could just tell me why you’re so mad at me, I can fix it” Archie pleaded

Andrews looked desperate, but Sweet Pea was more interested in the darkness that lurked in Betty’s eyes as she stared at the red head incredulously.

“Fine. Tell me Archie, when I asked you to break up with Jughead, what did you say to him?” Betty hissed harshly, keeping her voice quiet but still managing to have the venom in her words heard.

Sweet Pea moved closer even more invested now that he knew exactly what the conversation was about.

“This is about Jughead!? Again! Betty what-“

“What did you say to him!”

Andrews looked completely bewildered as Betty waited for him to answer. When he finally spoke, his confusion was evident by the way his eyes squinted and his shoulders shrugged.

“I told him what you said. That you didn’t want to see him anymore!”

“Your exact words Archie. What did you say to him!?” Betty demanded once again

Agitated Andrews let out a heavy sigh and raised his arms in exasperation.

“I don’t know exactly what I said alright!”

Bullshit.

The red haired bastard was lying. Sweet Pea almost gave himself away, with how badly he wanted to call the fuckboy out. He was there that day and Andrew’s words were much too personal to be something random. They had stabbed at every insecurity Jones had with expert precision. No one among the Serpents who witnessed the break up could forget the words that tore their Serpent Prince’s heart to shreds.

The real question for Sweet Pea, was who the hell told Betty Cooper?

“No. Archie, tell me. Word for word. What did you say.” Betty hissed again

Archie was staring at her, his brown eyes weary and apprehensive. It was that, which confirmed pretty much everything Betty had been dreading. The teary glaze to her eyes made it slightly hard to see but she spoke anyway her voice shaky and hurt.

“I’d been wanting to break up with him for **weeks**   _agonizing_  over it since he crossed to the **_dark side_**!”

Archie’s eyes turned wide with guilt and he opened his mouth to speak. Betty wasn’t done yet and she spoke over him swiftly, her tone turning mean.

“Feel free to tell her you’re a **serpent** , bet she’d _love_ that. We saw where you were headed Jughead. She knows you can’t be with her and with them.”

Betty knows those weren’t her words. She knows that she’d not said them to Jughead- that she didn’t tell Archie to say that. Regardless, speaking them now, knowing that Jughead believed they came from her. It fucking hurt and she felt as if she’d broken his heart all over again, even if the sound was her own heart breaking.

“I told you not to be cruel.” She managed to croak before the first tear fell.

“And I wasn’t!” Archie insisted

He was so earnest that Betty couldn’t help but laugh in disbelieving shock.

“Oh my god Archie. You used every insecurity he has as the reason I was breaking up with him!”

“I didn’t know it would-“

“You’re his best friend!” She snapped back, her voice getting a tad louder as she grew even more angry.

“I just told him the truth!” Archie blurted and Betty found herself shocked into silence.

“Betty….. He joined the Serpents! A gang! He went and became a thug. That’s not- That kind of life is dangerous and sooner or later….”

Archie was staring imploringly at Betty, hesitant but completely convinced that he’d done nothing wrong. Betty hated that he was looking at her as if she was the unreasonable one.

“Sooner or later it would have gotten someone hurt.”

She knows he means her. For the first time in her life, Betty Cooper is disgusted with Archie Andrews.

“No Archie. You’re the one who hurt me. What’s even worse, is that you hurt Jug too and you don’t even seem to care.”

From where he’s watching, Sweet Pea scrambles to make it back to his seat. When Betty turns the corner, he catches her eye and is in no way ready for the sudden streak of anger that floods him. It’s that same rage filled need he felt when he had to beat Jughead black and blue during the gauntlet. That helpless anger he felt at having to witness another innocent and passionate person get their heart torn.

Fucking Jones and Fucking Cooper- why the hell is it always him in the front seat, being forced to witness their tragic scenes.

When Betty meets Sweet Pea’s glowering gaze, she falters and hastily wipes at her face. She doesn’t want to give him anymore reason to hate her and think she’s weak. Her stomach sinks when she realizes that Sweet Pea had been there when Archie had broken up with Jughead for her. Of course, he already thinks the worst of her. Suddenly, Betty can’t blame the Serpents for sneering at her and taunting her with snide comments. They must think she’s just another privileged Northside bitch rebelling and using Jughead for attention.

God, it even explains why Jughead broke up with her after she’d done the Serpent Dance.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugs it off. Archie tries again to stop her from walking away, but she ducks and walks closer to where Sweet Pea is watching.  Knowing why the Serpents think the worst of her- Betty doesn’t blame them and would have gone out of her way to avoid them. Only right this moment, she’d rather face their judgement, hatred and glares then be anywhere near Archie.

Stubbornly, she marches her way to Sweet pea, and gestures to the empty seat beside him.

“Is this seat taken!?”

She’s expecting to be turned down, taunted and sneered at before told to fuck off. Which is why she’s totally stunned speechless, when Sweet Pea simply pushes the seat beside him out and nods. She doesn’t waste time settling into the seat.

“Betty what are you doing!?” Archie questions, a little too loudly as they begin to garner stares.

“Hey, keep your voice down Andrews. This is a library” Sweet Pea snaps, quiet enough that it’s not considered too loud for library standards.

“I’m not talking to you.” Archie glares before looking to Betty.

“Go away Archie. I told you, I don’t want to talk to you.” Betty hisses

People are definitely staring now, and Archie's next words are loud enough to bring the librarian over.

“Okay. Fine. Don’t talk to me but you can’t seriously choose to sit here with _him_!”

Sweet Pea glares and practically snarls his response, no longer caring about the volume.

“You got a problem with me, Andrews!”

He’s itching to stand and tower over the Red headed asshole but Betty is standing between the two within seconds.

“What is going on here!? Is this boy bothering you Miss Cooper?” The librarian demands but her eyes are glaring at Sweet Pea.

So fucking typical that she’d suspect him to be the problem. He’s gearing up to defend himself, and most likely get kicked out, only to be surprised when Betty speaks up instead.

“Yes, he is. Sweet Pea here, asked me to help him with his calculus homework and Archie has been distracting us.”

Both Archie and Sweet Pea stare at her as if she spoke alien. There’s surprise but also amusement in Sweet Pea’s expression whereas Archie’s is slack with betrayal.

“Betty come on….”

“I told you Archie, Leave me alone.”

Though Betty is smiling sweetly, her eyes are cold and filled with hostility. The librarian darts her gaze between the three of them before spotting, Sweet Pea’s work spread out on the table. Her mind is made and she ushers Archie out with strict orders and threats of detention. Archie’s then forcefully pushed out of the library, and finally Betty feels herself relaxing.

She almost forgets that she’s not alone and the hurt and exhaustion from the day threatens to overwhelm her. She’s taking several deep breaths but it doesn’t stop the overwhelming need she feels to sob. Her hands are still clenched tightly in her lap and her throat itches.

“Oi, You good Cooper?” Sweet Pea lowly asks

He takes note of how she startles, and the way her lips twist into a bright smile. Sweet Pea never realized just how fake the action was until now. He can’t help but hear all the sappy love sonnets Jones practically recited about Betty Cooper before their break up. He’s also been around enough girls to know when they’re just itching to cry. It’s obvious that Betty Cooper is not fine, and fuck it, Sweet Pea has no idea what to do.

“I-I’m fine. Thank you Sweet Pea.”

If anything, the fact that her smile brightens by 10 percent freaks him out. God, where the hell is Toni when he needs her? Or better yet where the fuck is Jones!?

“Sorry for disturbing you.”

She’s apologizing to him, when she’s the one who obviously feels shitty. Sweet Pea has a moment of pure disbelief before he realizes, she’s getting up to move. He has no idea how to make her feel better but he can’t just let her walk away when she’s not fine. His Momma didn’t raise no fool. If word got back to Toni, Jughead and Fangs that Betty Cooper was found crying after sitting with Sweet Pea, he’d be dead.

Before she can completely rise, He blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“I don’t get question 8.”

“W-what?”

She’s blinking at him with bewilderment, but at least she’s not crying.

“You said you were helping me with calculus.”

He’s eyeing her, looking bored and disinterested, waiting for her response. Betty sucks in a breath due to the sudden relief and gratitude she feels. She doesn’t know why he’s prolonging their time together, but she’s grateful none the less. So she sits back down, pulls Sweet Pea’s work closer and begins to do just as he said.

As they work, Betty let’s herself focus and get distracted by formula’s and numbers and making sure Sweet Pea understands his work. They work without any issues, and she realizes that Sweet Pea is actually a really attentive student.

She doesn’t realize how relaxed she’s gotten until, they finish and it’s about time to head home. Their both packing up and are rather comfortable with the silence that falls over them. When Betty gives an awkward goodbye and turns to leave, Sweet Pea speaks out.

“Andrews is an ass. You should talk to Jones, tell him what really happened.”

He’s trying to look nonchalant and uncaring but he’s way too tense. Betty folds her arms over her chest and hugs herself. Sweet Pea can’t help but inwardly laugh at how she’s doing the same thing Jughead does whenever he’s all sad and gloomy.

Clearly the two deserve each other.

“I doubt he wants to see me.” Betty mutters causing Sweet Pea to snort.

“Trust me Cooper, Jones is always wanting to see you.”

The confidence in his words make her smile, it’s small but real. Still, Betty shakes her head and looks away.

“I shouldn’t. I think- We just need space right now. Besides I’m sure Toni can help him a lot more than I can anyway.” Betty bitterly says

The last bit is mumbled lowly that he almost didn’t hear it.

“What the hell does Toni have to do with anything?”

He’s looking at her completely confused as to why Toni would matter when it comes to shit between her and Jughead. She doesn’t mean to sound like a tattle tale, but her tone sounds like it anyway.

“Who do you think told me about the break up?”

She can’t read the expression Sweet Pea makes but she hurriedly speaks on to distract him from whatever he may be thinking.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. Jughead broke up with me and I- I don’t have any right to comment on his choices anymore. He made that very clear.”

Suddenly she wants to cry again. It must have shown on her face or something because Sweet Pea is quick to counter her words.

“You and Fucking Jones deserve each other. Seriously Cooper, the guy is completely obsessed with you. Talk to him, explain yourself otherwise the both of you are just pathetic as fuck.” Sweet Pea says with a shake of his head and a scoff.

He bids her goodbye, and walks out. Betty stands there for a few minutes, unsure what to think about the entire interaction. He’d been almost kind to her and it was a lot more comforting than if she’d probably gone to Veronica or Kevin. Veronica would have insisted she really talk things out with Archie and Kevin would have supported whatever decision would cause more drama.

When she gets home and starts to change, she remembers her hands. There’s dried blood and the crescent cuts stand out on her palms. She cleans at them, desperate to make sure her mother won’t see them, that's when it hits her. She panics wondering if Sweet Pea had seen her palms and frantically tries to recall their entire interaction.

\---

Sweet Pea is at the White Wyrm when Jones comes storming up to him. He’s by no means surprised and fully prepared for the confrontation. Over by the bar, he catches sight of Fangs and Toni hurrying over.

“What the hell Sweet Pea!?”

“Relax Jones!” He grunts with a roll of his eyes.

Jughead shoves him, and is glaring fiercely. He’s obviously wound up and looking for a fight, a fight he’s not gonna get. Just in time, Fangs has come over and is easing Jughead back whilst Toni has stepped between them.

“Whoa, calm down Jones. What’s the problem?” Fangs tries to soothe,

“Why the hell did Veronica come snapping at me about you making Betty cry!?”

Sweet Pea doesn’t even bother swallowing the laugh he gives at that. He snickers and tauntingly speaks his next words.

“Let me guess, Andrews told her I got him kicked out and the gossip vine spread the word that Cooper was in tears?”

He still chuckling when he realizes all three of them are  just staring at him. He sobers and glares at them, slightly offended.

“What the hell? Like I’d waste my time making the Northside Princess cry. I’d talk to Andrews if I were you Jones. Your best pal is a fuckwad and doesn’t even realize it.”

“What are you talking about?”

This time he groans and rolls his eyes before, straightening and seriously addressing Jughead.

“I’m saying that if you really want to know what happened, you should go and talk to Cooper yourself. She’d vouch for me and you know you won’t completely believe whatever I say unless it comes from her mouth.”

Jughead does that thing again where he’s hunching into himself and Sweet Pea already knows what he’s about to say next.

“I shouldn’t. Besides I-I doubt she’d want to see me.”

“Bloody hell the two of you seriously deserve each other.” Sweet Pea drawls in complete bewilderment and slight disgust.

“Look. Truth is,  Cooper’s not doing so good alright. I’m telling you, that what she needs right now without a doubt is you.”

Deliberately and as casually as he can, Sweet Pea rubs at his hand, specifically his palms. He knows Jughead clicks when he catches the movement. It’s almost comical the way his eyes widen with extreme concern. Toni and Fangs try to flag Jughead down, asking him to explain what the hell that meant. Jughead is already out the door and gone with no explanation, and then their curious eyes turn to Sweet Pea.

“What the hell Sweets!” Toni demands

“What the heck did that even mean!?” Fangs adds

Sweet Pea eyes the two of them, with a serious gaze. They must read how serious he is because both of them lean forward and begin to close ranks.

“We need to talk about Cooper.” 

He mutters it lowly, but the heavy tone of his voice sounds ominous. When his pointed gaze stares narrowly at Toni, she knows it’s about what she’d revealed to Betty.

“Shit.” Toni mutters as she and Fangs trudge behind Sweet Pea for a quieter area.

Growing up with Sweet Pea, both Fangs and she could read his facial’s with complete ease. From the expression on his face, both of them knew, they were about to be schooled and lectured about something heavy. They couldn’t help but be a bit nervous, wondering how and why it involved Cooper.


	3. God Damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavier and serious- so not what I planned for this story, but oh well. I literally tried to make this lighter, or breeze through it but uggggh. I struggled. Bughead was hard to write, so sorry if some of you don't feel it's done right.   
> Actually. writing in anybody else but Sweet Pea's point of view was hard.   
> I really didn't want Toni to come of as a bitch, or for Betty to be like a bitch either but I don't know, you tell me.   
> I slipped in Archie because I could, and maybe to feel like I wasn't bashing him. 
> 
> I'm sleep deprived again, but I really wanted to post so forgive any editorial mistakes (is that a word?) 
> 
> Also after ep2x19 I fucking needed something Riverdale. BECAUSE HOLY FUCK THAT EP!! I mean I cannot be the only person who is mourning real Charles Smith- he sounded like a complete angel with a pure heart. I bet he and Betty would have gotten along great!! 
> 
> Anyway mssg me some scenes you might wanna see for this story and I'll try and weave them in :)

**Chapter 3: God Damn.**

Toni isn’t sure just what she should expect.

For a few moments, the three of them are simply standing in silence. Sweet Pea just stares at her intensely, waiting. She doesn’t falter, refusing to feel a single bit of guilt. After all Toni hasn’t done a single thing wrong. Fangs is fidgeting and his eyes keep darting between the two of them.

“So…… What’s this about Cooper?” Fangs apprehensively starts.

Toni cocks her hip and folds her arms, jutting her chin out in defiance and arches a challenging brow. Across from her, Sweet pea leans back and folds his arms as well.

“Care to start us off, Topaz?”

“You both know where I stand when it comes to Cooper” She shrugs.

Fangs is stuck in the middle, reading between the lines and observing their little square off. She’s not too sure what he’s seeing. She’s more focused on Sweet Pea. There’s a part of Toni, that feels sour but not surprised that Cooper had tattled to Sweet Pea. Though her mind is mostly confused on why Cooper tattled to Sweet Pea and not Jughead.

“Telling her about Andrews breaking up with Jones-“

“I told her the truth!” She interrupted

Though she seemed relaxed, there was an edge to her tone. Toni lets her mind drift back to the encounter with the Northside Princess. She’d been in the girls toilets, washing her hands, when Betty Cooper happened upon her. To say the air between them was awkward would be an understatement, Neither girl knew what to say to the other. The tension between them, thick with mutual trepidation.

Toni had been able to tell, Cooper wanted to ask her something. It was obvious by how her mouth constantly kept opening and closing, her fingers fidgeting. It took Toni prompting her to spit it out, for her to speak.

“Jughead. I wanted to ask how Jughead is.”

Toni only arched a brow and gave a tiny smirk that perhaps appeared a little taunting.

“Would’ve thought you’d ask him yourself.”

She’d watched, intrigued at how Cooper visibly grimaced and bit at her lip. Betty Cooper was a beautiful girl, Toni could understand why Jughead was so gone on her. However, she wasn’t Toni’s type and Toni wasn’t Jughead. She had little reason to feel sorry or even sympathetic for the Northside Princess who’d heartlessly broke the Serpent Prince’s heart. She didn’t even know the girl.

“Look I don’t care what your deal is with Cooper.”

She pulled herself out of her thoughts when Sweet Pea spoke. She and Fangs, peered at him, waiting to hear what else he had to say. Admittedly, Toni felt a smidgen better knowing Sweet Pea wasn’t going to roast her ass for blabbing to Cooper.

“Whatever. It’s your choice, but from now on, until Jones sorts his shit out. We keep our mouths shut about Jones when it comes to Cooper.”

“Why?” Fangs pressed

Sweet Pea looked reluctant to share, but it was obvious there was a reason. (He didn’t want to explain about Cooper’s hands). He simply just didn’t want to share. Sharing a look with each other, Toni took lead and voiced what they were thinking.

“Sweets, you’re not trying to tell us you got the hots for Betty Cooper……. Are you?”

Sweet Pea just stared at them, brows high and mouth open in disbelief. Fangs and Toni fell into the exact same stance and stared the taller boy down. They didn’t back down at all when Sweet Pea’s expression turned incredulous.

“NO! HELL NO! I’m not crushing on Jughead’s girl!!”

“Then what happened.” Fangs pushed again

“Andrews happened. Archie fucking Andrews happened alright! After Toni blabbed to Cooper everything Andrews said to Jones. Cooper confronted him in the library.”

Sweet Pea was too busy trying to get past the pure shock that the duo had thought he was sweet on Cooper. Fangs only offered a shrug that read ‘sorry man, but had to make sure’ when he glared at him. Toni on the other had been caught up on what Sweet Pea had just said.

“What do you mean by confronted?”

“I’m saying Betty Cooper, had no clue on what Andrews actually said to Jughead. The way it looked to me, and from what I heard, Coopers bloody pissed about the whole thing.”

“Bullshit!” Toni blurted

“You think I wanted to have a crying Cooper on my hands!?” Sweet Pea snapped

“How sure are you that she wasn’t lying?” Fangs added

Sweet Pea snorted and shook his head. It was a weak suggestion, mostly because everyone knew how fucking crazy Jughead and Betty could get when it came to each other. He surveyed Toni’s expression, pondering just what she was thinking. Of the three of them, she’d been the most reluctant to fully embrace Betty Cooper.

Toni wondered if the feeling in her gut was guilt. If Betty didn’t actually know what had been said, she really overstepped with how she’d enlightened the Blonde about the entire thing.

“If what Andrew’s said wasn’t what Betty wanted. What was he supposed to say?” Toni asked

Fangs narrowed his eyes at how she sounded so hesitant. Between the three of them, Toni had always been a lot more wound up about Betty Cooper. They knew it had something to do with whatever Jughead had confessed to her after his initiation. Though when questioned, she kept her silence and would only narrow her eyes in disdain at the mention of either Andrew’s or Cooper’s names.

After Sweet Pea elaborated more on what went down in the library. Fangs found himself prickling with agitation. He’d known that Andrews was a real short sighted douche, but he hadn’t realized just how big of a dick the red head ass was.

“Don’t know why its so surprising. The bastard most likely milked the opportunity to prove just why he’s a fucking ass.”

None of them could understand why the fuck Jughead considered Andrews his best friend. Andrews had burned Jughead and back stabbed the guy several times over, just in the few weeks they got to know the Serpent Prince. Yet still, Jughead always backed and protected the red head jock.

“If Jones hadn’t made it clear Andrews wasn’t to be touched, I’d have given the ass a bloody lesson.” Sweet Pea scowled as his fists curled.

Suddenly, it made a lot more sense as to why Sweet Pea was so riled. Since they were kids, Sweet Pea always got protective- some times he was a little overprotective. It was how Fangs had met the guy. The guy had a bit of a hero complex for those he considered his responsibility. By looking out for Jughead, and with everything Andrews had done to the guy, it was understandable why Sweet Pea hated the red head.

Despite being classified as Jughead’s girl and technically having joined, Betty Cooper hadn’t fallen under Sweet Pea’s protection radar. At least not until today, Fangs should have seen it coming. It was bound to happen eventually. He made a mental note to talk to Kevin and scope out just what was happening between the other 3 members of Riverdale’s core 4.

Whereas Toni always had shitty taste in girls, Sweet Pea could never turn a blind eye to sad or down trodden girls. Sweet Pea for all his violence and intimidating height was more than a brute. He was a protector and the best guy to have to watch your back.

Their little meeting was soon interrupted, as FP happened upon them.

“What do we have here?” He teased

None of them answer. They silently argued over what they should do. Jughead would be furious if any of them said a word about Betty Cooper to his dad. Although the Jones were flourishing and supportive as ever lately. Jughead kept his dad out of the loop when it came to his relationship with Betty.  Given the fact that, they knew about Alice and FP’s complicated past while Jughead was still clueless, they were left with only one option.

As such none of them said anything.

“Where’s Jughead?” FP adds taking note of the suspicious silence.

“Northside.” Toni blurts.

FP narrows his eyes and all three of them try to look as eased as possible.

“Everything alright?...... Last I heard he was on the out’s with Archie.”

The three of them sneered at the red head’s name. FP snorted at the strong disgust and hatred the young snakes felt. The older Jones found it a bit funny and while he’d never tell a soul, he felt a bit of pleasure at knowing Jughead had true loyal friends to back him up. FP would always be grateful to Fred for everything he’d done to help his boy. However that same gratitude didn’t extend to Archie Andrews. The least he’d do is just make sure the red haired boy didn’t get killed by one of his snakes.

“Did my boy finally realize his mistake and get his girl back?” FP grumbled

From the look on his face and the sound of his tone, it was clear FP was judging his son. When Jughead first announced that he’d broken things off with Betty Cooper, FP had been the first one to call him an idiot. It was slightly comical- how strongly the older Jones man was rooting for the two. He’d also placed the highest bid of cash for the bet surrounding the Serpent Prince and Northside Princess.

“Project.” Sweet Pea flat out lied.

FP chuckled but the skepticism on his face spoke plenty.

“You need something?” Toni prompted

Sweet Pea stood taller as the Serpent King’s expression grew a little more serious. Evidently their King hadn’t just dropped by for a friendly visit.

“I need an extra pair of hands for an incoming shipment.”

Sweet Pea saw Fangs step forward and open his mouth, but before he could volunteer, Sweet Pea beat him to it.

“I’ll go.”

FP chuckled lowly at the indignant expression on Fangs face. He knew the shorter boy had been itching to earn his Serpent stripes for awhile now. Yet time and time again, something came up that would prolong the achievement. Or sometimes, a specific someone always managed to interfere.

“You sure, Sweet Pea?”

Sweet Pea ignored the irate glare Fangs was giving him and simply nodded. Though they didn’t deal drugs, what they did deal with was hardly any better.

“Heh, you’re a good kid Sweet Pea. Topaz, Hogeye wants you up in 10 for your shift. If you see my boy let him know I’ll be late home tonight. You kids stay out of trouble.”

As FP left, he tried to ignore the heaviness in his chest, and the voices in his head that damned him for dragging another bunch of kids deeper into the gang life.

“What the hell Sweet Pea!” Fangs snapped

“What.”

“You can’t keep doing this man! I can handle transporting shipment.”

Sweet Pea didn’t say anything, simply tensed his jaw and kept his mouth stubbornly shut. Fangs shook his head, but ultimately sighed in disappointment. Whilst Fangs understood and was grateful that Sweet Pea cared so much. It still hurt that the taller teen always tried to leave him behind when it came to the big stuff. Rather than fight, Fangs just turned and left the room.

Only Sweet Pea and Toni remained, and the quiet between them was somewhat heavy.

“He’s right you know. You can’t keep blocking him, Pea.”

“I’m not. Thanks to Andrews landing Malachai and his crew behind bars, and Jones chasing Tall boy and Penny out of town, deals have gotten messy. You’re wrong if you think FP’s been asking everyone but Jughead to help in effort to keep his son’s hands clean.”

Toni’s heart melted just a bit more and her eyes softened as she gazed upon Sweet Pea. Now that it was just the two of them, she could tell just how worn out and tired he was. Though he hadn’t said it, she knew that Jughead was also a factor into why Sweet Pea volunteered.

“You can’t keep doing this Sweets.”

“And I won’t be. When it dies down, he’s welcome to help with as many shipments as he wants, You know Fangs. It’s for his own good.” He sniped stubbornly.

Toni did know Fangs, but she also knew Sweet Pea. She gripped at his wrists and stared up at him with imploring eyes.

“What about you?” she softly spoke

What about him?

Sweet Pea pondered the question and the million of answers that came to mind, overwhelmed him. He’d been the first to join the Serpents. Joaquin and Toni followed him after. Fangs took the longest to make up his mind and was the last recruit before Jughead came along. He never worried about Toni, as the females were always a bit safer than the males. Toni was tough and smart, she knew what she could handle. Even if she didn’t Sweet Pea would never let her take on more and neither would FP.

Fangs however was always a little too eager to follow him and watch his back. In that sense he was similar to Jughead.

Sweet Pea had long accepted his slot in life. Since the age of 14, when he’d first stained his knuckles with blood and had the shit beat out of him. Before he’d gotten his growth spurt and still been that shrimp of a boy. Sweet Pea had his eyes wide open to the horrific reality of gang life. Guys like Jughead and Fangs had yet to get their reality check.

Until that day came, Sweet Pea would keep them out of it for as long as he could.

“I’ve got it alright.” He sternly grumbled with a glare.

Toni snorted and shook her head, showing just how much she believed him.

“Taking care of us isn’t your responsibility. We can look out for ourselves.”

Sweet Pea glared and Toni smirked. He hummed in dismissal and moved to leave, not wanting to make FP wait any longer. Before completely going, he stared Toni down and gave her a soft warning.

“I meant it when I said I don’t care what your deal is with Cooper.”

Toni defiantly lifted her head and he rolled his eyes at her defensive stance.

“You’re free to say whatever you want, but don’t take pot shots at her about Jughead.”

“Why not? She’s not a saint Pea.”

“Pfft, as if I didn’t already fucking know. Just do it alright.”

Once he was gone, Toni contemplated what he’d just said. If anything, her curiosity burned to know just what the hell Cooper did that had Sweet Pea looking out for her.

\---

Betty’s mind was beginning to spiral, consumed by the worst thoughts. She wondered how many of the Serpents Sweet Pea had already told. She panics and her imagination runs away from her. In her head she’s sees them laughing and mocking her. Her mind whispers to her that the serpents most likely think Jughead had done right in dumping her. Despite it all, Betty wants to believe that Sweet Pea hadn’t said anything. She wants to believe that he’d kept her secret and that it’s her crazy Cooper mind, overthinking everything.

She hears her phone vibrate again and ignores it. It had been doing that for the last 20 minutes, most of them from Archie and Veronica. Betty meant it when she told Archie to leave her alone. The anger, betrayal and hurt she felt over his actions had yet to die down.

Veronica had always made it clear she didn’t think much about Jughead. She doubted the raven haired socialite would fully understand just why Betty was upset with Archie. Archie was too deeply involved with the Lodges, and Veronica would push for Betty and him to talk it out.

Jughead.

God- she missed him.

The ache in her chest increased just thinking of the beanie wearing boy.

Betty curled around her pillow, squeezing it tightly in attempt to find some form of comfort. She missed the feel of his arms. The warmth that engulfed her when he’d pull her close. She thought back to the small but loving smiles he’d give only for her. The breathless way her name would leave his lips……… the more she reminisced about him, the faster the tears fell faster.

In so many ways, Toni had been right about her.

Reflecting back on their encounter, Betty could still see the anger that burned in the pink haired girls eyes. The taunting, mocking way Toni addressed her spoke volumes on how little the girl thought of her. At first, she’d been just as ready to engage with Toni. When the Serpent girl enlightened her to the truth about the night Jughead joined, the fight in Betty immediately ceased.

“When Jughead first told us he had a girl, every single on of us had doubts. After all what’s so special about Betty Cooper? She’s just anther Northsider and she’d leave his ass behind the second she can, now that he’s slumming it on the Southside.”

She’d been too caught up in the absolute disdain she saw on Toni’s face, to defend herself. No one had ever looked at her that way, and the feeling was horrible. No words came to mind, and so Toni just kept going. By that point, Betty could feel her fingers digging into her palms. Something Toni didn’t notice as she had been too busy staring Betty right in the eyes.

“We all told him.”

The intensity almost cold tone in which Toni spoke, unnerved Betty. It was obvious now that the girl before her was dangerous. Obvious, that she’s no stranger to the dark and most likely horrific ongoing of gang life.

“We warned him that he’d get his heart broken. Regardless of what everyone said, that boy defended you. You- who he practically worshiped and praised as if you were some walking miracle gifted to walk the earth with all of us mere mortals. That Boy loved you with every bit of himself- all of you.”

Betty shook as she heard Toni’s tone soften into something sad. The look on her face filled with judgement, tinged with disgust and maybe just a little bit of pity. Toni had laugehd and it was filled with disbelief but also fondness.

“He spoke so much about his beloved Betty Cooper. He’d managed to sway majoriy of us into thinking, just maybe, Maybe Betty Cooper would be different.”

Betty swallowed as she watched Toni’s eyes darken with anger once again. When Toni went on to tell her word for word what Archie had said, Betty felt as if the floor beneath her had disappeared.

“W-what? I- That’s not-“

Toni hadn’t let her say anything more, she talked right over her. Toni was too consumed in her rant. Clearly she had a lot to say and Betty couldn’t blame her.

“We all saw the left overs of what your little message did to him. But I was the one who watched him break. I was the one who picked up the pieces because you broke him- you and that fucker Andrews.”

Betty began to tremble but Toni didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy for her. ‘Good’ Betty had thought at the time, because she didn’t deserve it. She’d never thought she deserved Jughead and in some messed up way she was glad someone else thought so too.

“H-how bad was it?” Betty asked, her tone empty- numb.

Toni pondered for a few seconds before deciding to share.

“He considered you and Andrews the only two life lines still keeping him from drowning. What do you think.”

Betty had nothing else to say to that and Toni seemed to lose some of her steam. She’s not sure how much time passed between them, only bothering to pay attention when Toni spoke up again.

“You know what’s even worst is, that no matter how many times Jughead gets burned by you or Andrews. He’d still risk his neck, hell even our necks, just to save the two of you.”

Toni didn’t need to say it for Betty to hear, she knew exactly what she was implying.

_‘You Northsiders don’t deserve him.’_

When Toni left, Betty had just stood there. There was small part of her that wished Toni would come back. A small part that wanted Toni to say she was lying. That part of her promptly shut up after she’d confronted Archie. It had been a real shock for her to hear Archie so casually brush off what he’d done. If Sweet Pea hadn’t been there, hadn’t distracted her, Betty wondered what would happened. Would she have broken down right then and there? Would she have been swayed by Archie's pleas? Or worse……. Would the dark thoughts running rampant in her mind convince her to give in to them?

She had no one to blame but herself.

If only she’d not been so stupid and told Jughead about the Black Hood from the start. If she’d only told him herself and explained rather than send Archie. Betty laughed- somewhat hysterically over how naive she’d been. She should have never broken up with Jughead. All Betty could do was wallow in her broken hearten regrets.

So caught up in her sorrows, she jolts in fright at the tapping knock at her window. Hastily, she wipes her face and warily approaches. When she sees who it is, she almost falls back out of surprise and delight.

Jughead watches her and the two teens are spellbound by the image of one another.

It feels as if it’s been years since they’d last been able to drink each other in. He fights the urging need to pull her into his arms. He wants to lose himself to her scent and warmth. Only when he spots the dawning hesitation in her eyes, does he remember. He’d given her up- pushed her away and left her behind at that bar. Jughead forced himself to remember he had no right to touch her s intimately anymore.

No matter how much it killed him.

Betty opens her window and they share a moment- lost in each others eyes. Neither feel as if they can breathe, afraid if they do something will shatter. This moment is fragile, so delicate the fear they feel is overwhelming. It’s Betty who speaks first, her voice barely a whisper. So light that he probably shouldn’t have been able to hear it.

But he had…… because Jughead is always aware of everything that is Betty Cooper.

“H-hi”

“H-hey”

He’s breathless and his heart all but stops at seeing the small smile on her lips. She bites at her lip and he swallows at the desperate want to kiss her and remember her taste.  He meets her gaze and her eyes shine in the low lighting. 

He loves her so much but he can’t have her.

She’s not his anymore.

“Jug…… what are you- What are you doing here?”

He hears it in the croak of her voice. The way it shakes and the nasally sound of her nose being blocked. He sees next, the redness of her eyes and nose, and the wetness on her cheeks. She’s been crying and his earlier worry and anger returns.

“Veronica called.” He speaks curtly with tension, and climbs into her room.

He expects her to kick him out but she doesn’t. Instead she moves so his entry is easier and he feels just a little less anxious. When he faces her again her eyes are narrowed in irritation and he thinks it’s at him. He tries to ignore the apprehension he feels at being the cause of her irritation.

“She called you.”

The look on Jughead’s face says enough that Betty doesn’t need him to elaborate. Instead she feels her brows furrow and her lips tighten with agitation. Before Jughead can say anything else, Betty speaks up.

“What did she tell you?”

He cautiously responds, now hearing that there’s a chance he’s not responsible for Betty’s irritation.

“Enough to know you were upset.”

She doesn’t look at him and Jughead waits hoping she’d say more. Instead Betty finds herself drowning in shame as Toni’s words come back to mind. He still cares about her, that much is obvious. She can already see just how wired with tension he is. He still loves her, but she doesn’t deserve him.

“God, Betts what did he say?” Jughead prods, moving closer

She looks up with confusion, because he should already know.

“It’s obvious you’re very upset and- Do you want me to deal with him?”

Betty is already shaking her head. She doesn’t want to think about what he might mean by ‘deal’ with him. Archie and Jughead have been best friends for so long. She doesn’t want to be the reason they stop.  Jughead feels his heart soften at how Betty is immediately refusing his offer. He thinks it’s just another reason she’s a god damn angel in his eyes. So willing to forgive Sweet Pea for whatever he did to upset her.

“No. Juggie it’s fine. I’ve already made it clear okay. I told Archie to give me space and-“

“Archie?”

The question in his tone makes her stop and she’s staring at him confused.

“I thought you cried because of Sweet Pea?”

She’s shaking her head and Jughead cautiously explains. When he finishes he’s extremely wary of the dark gleam in her eyes. When Sweet Pea had implied that Archie had something to do with making Betty cry. He didn’t really believe him. Betty Cooper never got angry with Archie Andrews. It was a fact, a constant truth that everyone in Riverdale knew. Even if Archie upset Betty or made her cry, it only took a few minutes or so before she’d forgiven him.

The dark gleam in her eyes, the heavy frown on her lips and the tension in her shoulders, said otherwise. It told him that this time around, Betty wasn’t going to be forgiving Archie anytime soon.

“Sweet Pea’s the one who told me to come talk to you. He said you’d vouch for him.”  Jughead muttered

“So he didn’t tell you why I was so mad at Archie? Didn’t tell you what Toni said to me?”

“Toni!? What does Toni have to do with anything!?” he spluttered

Betty then came to the realization that Jughead truly had no idea what happened. She felt herself easing with both shock and relief that Sweet Pea hadn’t said a word. Instead the taller boy had just sent Jughead to her so he’d hear her version of events. Then her heart softened as she realized that Jughead most likely came straight here.

“Betty what did Toni say to you?”

He prompts her and when he reaches for her arms, she tries not to gasp at his touch. He’s so close to her she can smell his cologne, her senses are being flooded with everything that makes him, him.

“She told me the truth.” Betty whispered- His eyes are so blue, she swears she’s drowning in them.

“Wha-“

Betty cuts him off by cradling his face in both her hands. Only then does he notice their close proximity. Jughead closes his eyes and gets lost to her soft caresses. The brush of her fingers trail down towards his chin and he opens his eyes. She’s staring at his lips, the intensity in her eyes fill him entirely and he wants nothing more than to taste her. He must have made a noise because her eyes dart up to his and they are filled with so many things.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers and her eyes are filling with tears once more.

“What for?”

“When I sent Archie to break up with you. What he said- all of it, none of that was from me.”

He moves back a bit- he needs to hear what she is saying, but he can’t if he’s so close. He’s confused and more than that, he doesn’t want to remember that day. Betty however pulls him closer and she’s hugging him. He startles to realize she’s crying again. Automatically his arms wrap around her and he’s doing his best to comfort her.

“I don’t care that you’re a serpent! I don’t care about-“

She’s speaking to him, pleading him with wet eyes to believe her. The grip she has on his shirt so tight, it’s causing his collar to dig into his neck. He hears her, listens to her words and the more she speaks the bigger the warmth in his chest grows. He thought it impossible, impossible for him to love Betty Cooper more than he already did. Yet here she is proving him wrong again, shattering his beliefs.

God damn does he love her.

She peers up at him and he is a slave to her eyes. He pulls her hands away from his shirt and holds them in his own. She’s watching him carefully, their so close that all he would need to do is lean in. He opens her palms and he sees them, those crescent cuts that mark her flesh. He hurts knowing she’d done this to herself because of something about him.

“Betty…” He says her name like it’s a whispered prayer.

He’s a writer, words are supposed to come easily to him. However there is so much, so much he wants to say to her. None of the words that come to mind are enough to express what he feels. So he stays quiet and hopes she can read it in his eyes,

“I love you Jughead Jones. I will never stop loving you.”

Her words are a promise and it sends his heart soaring. He closes his eyes just to savor it all, the love, the warmth. But he doesn’t kiss her like his heart demands. He doesn’t say those  words back or promise the same. He can’t because she’s not his anymore.

She CAN’T be his anymore.

“Betty I-“

“I know Juggie. I know.”

And she does.

Betty does know. She doesn’t need him to say it or explain why. She knows that the Serpents, his life on the Southside- He doesn’t want her apart of it. It hurts because that’s a part of him she’ll never be able to know. A part of him she’d never get to prove her love for. It’s hard to accept it but she will, because she loves him and he’s not ready for her to know that side of him. She doesn’t deserve to know all of him, because she’s hurt him so much already.

Jughead allows himself the one small act of pressing his lips to her forehead. Betty gasps and savors the feel of his lips on her skin, like she’s soon to be starved. A comparison that’s not all wrong. They stand like that for a long while, neither one wanting to move because it’d mean acknowledging the loss of such intimacy. They have to though, when the sound of either Alice or Hal closing a door is heard.

Jughead pulls away and tries to be subtle about wiping his own tears. He’s not but that hardly matters compared to Betty’s wet cheeks and red eyes.

“I should go.” He mumbles

“I-I….. yeah.”

He moves to leave the way he came. Before he can actually descend down the ladder, he pauses and looks at her. The raw heart torn expression on his face makes her want to drag him back inside. She wants to chain herself to him and refuse to let him leave her side.

“Just to be clear, Sweet Pea didn’t do anything right?”

Betty violently shakes her head, and smirks with just a little hint of self-depreciation.

“You can tell him I vouched for him.”

Jughead nods, but he’s simply stalling. He doesn’t really want to leave but he’s gotten what he came for and more. He moves a step lower when he’s stopped by Betty.

“Juggie.”

“Yeah?”

“Be safe”

There’s so much meaning to those two words, Jughead can only nod in reply. Then after, he’s scaling down the rest of the ladder and riding back to his side of town. Betty stays by the window, watching him leave and trying her best to ignore the shattering of her heart. She doesn’t cry but it’s only because she’s cried so much already.

When she finally readies for bed, she only then remembers her phone. There are 27 unread text messages and 9 missed calls. She scrolls through them but doesn’t reply. She’s tired and exhausted from all the emotional troubles the day had brought her. She easily falls asleep soon after.

\---

Next door, Archie finally moves away from the window. He’d not meant to spy, but Betty had been ignoring him. He had been seconds away from going over and ringing the door bell. Only he’d then spotted Jughead climbing to her window. From then onward, it was like he couldn’t look away.

He watched the pained expressions. The obvious heart break and grief the two wore as they spoke. Hell, it made his own chest hurt just to watch. However no matter how much his brain screamed to look away, he just couldn’t.

Archie had never thought it possible to feel the raw intensity between the two just by watching. They’d all joked that Betty and Jughead were similar to Romeo and Juliet. Yet here, Archie was watching them interact like they were truly living such lives. 

He didn’t know what the feeling in his chest was. 

He couldn’t name it.

When they finally separated, he still lingered and watched. He didn’t move until Betty finally turned of her light. Archie collapsed onto his bed, unable to get the image of Jughead and Betty embracing out of his mind.  

He’s seen both of them cry before. He’s been the reason they cry many times as well. Yet this time, their tears appeared different. Archie shook his head and chose to think on such thoughts later. He was sure that Betty would be over everything and understand in the morning. He just had to wait and leave her be.

Despite his thoughts, his gut told him otherwise, but Archie ignored it.

\---

Jughead pulls up in front of the White Wyrm and feels completely wrecked. If anyone dare asked if he’d been crying, he’d blame the wind. He’s too high strung and tense that he almost didn’t notice Sweet Pea waiting for him.

“HEY! Fuck you deaf Jones?”

“Get the hell off me!” He snaps whilst pulling himself out of Sweet Pea’s grip.

“Cool it. You not hear me or something? I was shouting your name!”

Sweet Pea takes those few minutes to check Jughead over. He immediately can tell the beanie wearing boy is upset. He knows for damn sure that those eyes are not watery and red from the wind. Jones is too tense to be anything but calm, he walks like he’s looking for a fight.

Damnit.

He knew he should have thought it through. Suggesting Jones go meet with Cooper was clearly a bad idea. Jones is glaring at him, and whilst anger is obvious- Sweet Pea can see heartbreak and grief in those eyes. He doesn’t know what Cooper actually said to Jones, but he is sure Toni was mentioned. Cooper clearly has a habit of name dropping, and he knows that the likely case is Jones currently wants to pick a fight.

In that case, Sweet Pea knows what he’s going to have to do.

God damn fucking Jones.

“What the hell do you want Pea!?” Jughead aggressively demands.

Sweet Pea snorts and suggestively leers.

“Ain’t you supposed to be less wound up? Guess Cooper is really holding out on you.” 

Jughead launches a fist and Sweet Pea doesn’t dodge. It fucking hurts, and he briefly wonders if it’ll bruise. Regardless, he ignores the pain of it, in favour of tending to another Jughead Jones tantrum. The second Jughead threw that punch, he’d lost a bit of the fight in him. Something similar to regret blooms across his face and he then begins to curse. His violence turns to the fence and he kicks at it cursing angrily all the while.

 Sweet Pea watches and waits until Jones has calmed enough.  

“SHIT! I’m such a screw up.” Jughead spits as he leans back against the fence.

“Yeah you are.” Sweet Pea agrees

When Jughead glares at him, Sweet pea only raises his brows.

“Don’t give me that look. You just decked me. Of course you’re a fucking mess.”

“You don’t ever talk about Betty that way.”

Jughead retorts, his tone equal measures apologetic and threatening.

Sweet Pea laughs because it is hilarious. He really wonders just how big of a dumb ass Jones is. Every Serpent knows not to say shit about Betty Cooper to his face. First, it’d been so none of them had to listen to him sprout sappy love poems about the girl. Then it’d been because her name sent their Snake Prince into a spiral of depression. Finally, nobody wanted to dare spark Jughead’s anger in case he might do worse than get you banished like he did to Tall Boy, or skinned like Penny.

“Better me than Toni.” Is all he says with a shrug.

Jughead glowers at the mention of Toni’s name and Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.

“She shouldn’t have said anything to Betty.”

Sweet Pea glares and steps closer to Jughead. Whilst he has no idea what Toni actually said, he knows she probably wasn’t kind about it. However, it’s Toni and he doesn’t give two shits about how in love Jones is with Cooper. He ain’t about to let a Jughead Tantrum go seek her out and start some shit. Besides, he’s relatively sure that most of Jughead’s anger is towards his own stupid choices.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a pussy, none of what she’d say would matter.”

He’s blunt and crass with his words, but it does it’s job. Jughead scowls and leans forward, pointing a threatening finger in his face.

“Don’t start with me Sweet Pea.”

“Then get your shit together and stop being a giant idiot. This whole tragic play between you and Cooper, is so bloody pathetic. I swear to God we should just banish you for all the god damn dramatics.”

Jughead glares at him but Sweet Pea isn’t done.

“If you really want to stop being such a screw up, you sort your shit out and get back with Cooper. Otherwise move the fuck on.”

Jughead simply groans and falls back against the fence. Sweet Pea wonders why the fuck he always finds himself in these kinds of situations. This was so not in his plans. Truth be told, he’d been waiting around mostly because FP wanted someone to make sure Jughead went home. It wouldn’t do any good for the father son duo, if Jughead had walked in on the interrogation currently going on in the basement. Sweet Pea volunteered, out of curiosity, wondering how Jughead would be after meeting with Cooper.

Shit, by his own reasonings, Sweet Pea has no one to blame but himself.

“I can’t move on.” Jughead confesses

Sweet Pea can’t help but think Jones looks like a pitiful mess. He’s exuding all kinds of angsty emo vibes. Sweet Pea is amazed that Jones can look even more pathetic than already did. Then he thinks a little more about the whole Cooper and Jones issue, and finds himself feeling irritated on her behalf.

“Are you fucking serious!?” He snaps causing Jughead to startle at the harsh tone.

Jughead peers at Sweet Pea warily, not sure what to do with the sudden anger on his face.

“Sure, Cooper dumped you via Andrews. We all called her a bitch for that, but the two of you fixed up afterwards. That girl did the bloody impossible. Freed your dad from prison, helped catch the sugar man, caught the fucking Black Hood.”

Jughead leans back, unnerved from the pure frustration of Sweet Pea’s tone.

“Fuck Jones, you’re even stupider than I thought, if you pushed a prize like that away.”

“You don-“

“Let me guess though. When you went and talked to Cooper I’m sure she said some dumb shit and then let you know she’s all good. Basically said she’s gonna accept that your stupid ass dumped her and she understands.”

Jughead knows he’s red, but he’s not sure if it’s out of embaressment or anger. Maybe a little bit of both. When he doesn’t deny anything of what Sweet Pea has just said, Sweet Pea fucking laughs.

“The two of you bloody deserve each other.”

“Shut up.” Jughead grumbles but Sweet Pea’s laughter just gets louder

Now that he’s heard it explained like that, Jughead feels completely stupid. In a few words, Sweet Pea has managed to really highlight just how much of a fool Jughead is being. He can’t even bring himself to tell Sweet Pea is fuck off, because of how damn right he is. It takes a while but Sweet Pea finally calms down enough.

“You done now?” Jughead scowls

“Almost.”

Jughead doesn’t see Sweet Pea’s fist coming till it’s too late. He yelps and immediately rubs at his cheek. The unapologetic grin on Sweet Pea’s face pisses him off but he knows he deserves it. He is also well aware that Sweet Pea was pulling that punch.

“Barbarian” Jughead mutters

“At least I’m not a pussy.”

They continue their bickering, only stopping for a bike race to the trailer park. When they part ways, Jughead feels better. In the morning, Sweet Pea finds himself groaning at the tenderness of his flesh from where Jughead had punched him.

God damn fucking Jones.


	4. Awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not EDITED!! 
> 
> I wrote this at uni, in the library lol. Like I said it's easier to write Sweet Pea, and Veronica is hard to write. But somewhere down the line I'll flesh out everyone else.   
> Hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> I just wanted more Sweet Pea, and I added Fangs cause I so happy he's alive.

** Chapter 4: Awful **

The library is quiet but filled with more people than he expected. Regardless, Sweet Pea, hunkers down and collapses into one of the spare chairs. He glares at the gaping freshmen who hasn’t stopped eyeing him since he entered. No-one dares to approach him, which is just fine by him. Especially with his current mood.

In truth, today is just awful for Sweet Pea.

No- not just today, the past FOUR days have been awful.

It started with Jones-because it’s fucking Jones.

To this day, Sweet Pea still has no idea what was actually said between Topaz- YES! He is using her last name because, Dammit he blames her too- and Cooper. He sure as hell doesn’t want to know now either. However, whatever went down with Cooper, led to Jones being a surly little shit.

Taking several deep breaths, Sweet Pea tries to reason that it could have been worse.

Still it doesn’t change the fact that it’s all god damn annoying. The day after Sweet Pea had escorted Jones back home, he’d been passive aggressive with Topaz. Ton-TOPAZ, the stubborn ass that she is, was unapologetic-ally, passive aggressive right back. Which started a cycle and messed with their groups dynamics.

In unity there is strength- but right now unity was fuck-who-knows-where among their little crew of four.

‘It’s stress, you’re just stressed about the upcoming deal’ He reasoned in his head

At least, with Fangs, Sweet Pea was a little more assured the guy was doing alright. It was a relief that there were no problems between the two. Especially after he’d blocked Fangs from joining FP with that shipment.

However, he’d barely seen the guy.

2 days of Toni and Jughead’s passive aggressive fighting, Fangs had pulled him aside. The shorter teen then sheepishly filled Sweet Pea in on the going on’s between Cooper, Andrews and Lodge. He’d been grateful at first for the information, until Fangs explained he’d traded a favor to get the info.

God damn Keller and his bargaining ways. ‘

Why the fuck didn’t Joaquin warn them Keller was a haggler and stingy with his gossip network.

“Keller wants my help with a triangle he’s fallen into” Fangs explained

“You sure, this ain’t some messed up strategy to get with Keller. If you want the guy, go for it. None of us are gonna judge you know.” He’d countered warily.

Keller may wrestle, but Sweet Pea had height. He could take him easily.

Fangs however insisted he had everything under control. Besides Sweet Pea owed him one, so reluctantly he gave his blessings. Of course the little shit refrained from explaining just what his contribution to Keller’s triangle would be. At least until he was positive Sweet Pea had signed over his entire support.

If Sweet Pea knew Keller suggested Fangs sell himself out like some gigolo-for-hire, he would’ve furiously said ‘HELL THE FUCK NO!’

He felt his fingers begin to curl into fists, and knew he was glaring due to the fearful gaze of the staring freshmen. He tried to take several deep breaths in attempt to calm himself. Reminding himself that he’d given Fangs his solemn oath and killing Keller would be breaking it. He also tried to remind himself that Fangs was actually somewhat happy with the scheme and was only reaping benefits.

It still didn’t sit right with him.

When he had attempted to vent to Topaz, seeing as Jones would be apathetic as fuck about the issue. She just brushed him off with a stupid snort and practically waved him away.

“Fangs can take care of himself. He isn’t a baby Pea, you need to stop being so over protective!” she’d said with little care

Sweet Pea grunted and grumbled lowly under his breath.

“Me? Over protective! Nobody ever complains when I’m there saving their asses”

He’s not being over protective dammit, he’s just being SMART!

Taking another couple of calming breaths, he tried to distract himself. Due to all the drama with his crew, Sweet Pea found himself alone for lunch today. Jones holed himself up in the Blue & Gold room with Cooper, Topaz ditched him without a word soon as the bell rang. Sweet Pea could feel it in his gut she was up to something stupid. Try as she had, Topaz kept her lips shut and bullshit her mouth off whenever he asked.

Sweet Pea just knew she was doing something that he’d not approve of.

He only hoped it had NOTHING to do with the red haired crazy bitch.

Finally Fangs gave him the heads up he’d be busy and wouldn’t be able to see him with lunch. The rest of the serpents weren’t bad company. It’s just that his crew had always been Toni and Fangs, and now Jughead. They only ever came to Sweet Pea for help or back up.

He’s not really surprised that he’d lost his appetite.

Which is why he’s now stuck in the library again with all the other loner nerds and dorks. A thought crossed his mind, and Sweet Pea tensed in horror.

Holy shit he’s become Northside, pre-serpent Jughead Jones.

“Fuck my life!” He groaned before slamming his head onto the desk

He heard a yelp from one of the gawking freshmen and turned a menacing gaze their way. It brought him a little bit of pleasure at seeing someone else look miserable. The smirk on his lips no doubt looked cruel and menacing, so he was hardly surprised when the gawking annoyances hurriedly packed their things and left.

If Toni- Ugh who was he kidding, he couldn’t stay mad at her for long- were here she’d mock him. If Jughead was here, he’d tell Sweet Pea off and lecture him about minding his behavior. If Fangs was here, he’d just give Sweet Pea the puppy eyes until he felt mad with guilt and did a good deed to make up for it.

But none of those morons were here.

“Who needs them anyway!” he sneered

So what if he’s not a pink princess in a ponytail, Sweet Pea doesn’t need no fucking Jones drama. In fact before Jones, his life was the best and he hardly had to worry about shit. Also, who cares what’s up with Topaz anyway. She want’s him to stop being _overprotective_ FINE! He just won’t give a damn anymore. When she comes crying to him he ain’t gonna do shit.

And so what if Fangs would rather chase after Keller than hang with him.  Sweet Pea could just as easily find someone else to play pool with at the Wyrm.

Feeling very much more reassured about being alone, Sweet Pea decided to kill the rest of lunch by getting a head start on some homework. One thing he definitely hated about Riverdale High is the obscene amount of homework they got.

This time, he was saddled with an essay for English.  He started by reading the instructions as every simpleton knows to do, but not even a third sentence in, he’d given up.

“What the hell does this shit even mean!!?” He moaned lowly into his hands

Seriously! God fucking hates him. Where the hell is Jones when he needs him?

Everything is just awful.

In that moment, some distracted ass bumped into a shorter girl. The two both carrying a heavy load of books each. As if fate wished to mess with Sweet Pea some more, the two happened to collide beside the table he’d been sitting at. With a loud yelp, grumble and thud- the two fell at his feet and their books went flying.

None of those were at all for light reading. A few landed on his foot and the girl had fallen and bumped his table hard. As such Sweet Pea’s bag, that had been closer to the edge, tumbled and spilled everything in it onto the floor.

For one holy god forsaken minute, all Sweet Pea could do was stare blankly at the mess.

His foot was throbbing with pain and the sandwich he’d been saving for later ended up squished under the girls hand. She’d been trying to get herself back up and didn’t see his sandwich.

Sweet Pea.

Just.

Kept.

Staring.

He helplessly wondered if just for this moment time travel was possible. He stared at his sandwich and wondered if he could salvage- Nope there goes that idea. He despaired at watching the girl hastily try to pick the sandwich up, only to reveal it was squished flat and mushy.

He felt the bubbling urge to scream, shout and rage over the entire incident. However that urge dwindled at seeing how visibly terrified the girl was. She stared at him with such wide eyes of horror, for a second Sweet Pea thought he’d suddenly turned into some sort of monster.

Her terror killed any rage he felt and in it’s place he just felt…….. empty.

He only moved his arm an inch- but it was enough to cause her to squeak out in fear and step back. Her face was impossibly red and she was still shaking. She’d not looked to see where she was scrambling and ended up stepping on the boy she’d collided with's hand.

Any other time Sweet Pea would have laughed at how comically high she’d jumped when the boy had screamed out in pain. The only reason he didn’t was because he was still feeling a bit shocked but also because of what the boy did next.

“OW! Arrgh my- YOU nngh! God what the hell is wrong with you!!?” he yelled

“I-I…”

“Did you not see where the hell you were going!?”

“I-I….”

“Well!!? Speak dammit! Aren’t you going to apologize!?”

“I…..I-I…….I….”

The boy then went into a ranting rage, saying awful things loud enough for those around them to stare. The two had seemed to have forgotten he was there. So Sweet Pea took that moment to watch and wondered why the girl wasn’t defending herself. It took him a few more seconds to understand why.

He knew she’d been somewhat familiar, he sits next to her in one of his classes. Truth to be told he’d just written her off as weird, and with how short she was. He honest to god thought she was a freshmen. Then he thought she was mute as she rarely said a word.

Now he really understood.

She was just extremely shy.

Then his mind registered what he was seriously witnessing. She was red faced and teary with embarrassment. Her trembling had worsened and she was clutching at her sleeves so tight her knuckles were white. The douche ass was still snapping at her and he seemed persistent that she apologize, despite how obviously hard she was finding it to even breathe.

She snapped out her trance enough to bend down and begin gathering the books the ass had been holding. Only the fucker hit them back to the ground and instead demanded she simply apologize.

That was probably what spurred Sweet Pea into action really.

All he had to do to shut the fucker up was stand. He straightened so he was at his tallest and loomed over the ass. It was easy to channel every bit of frustration and intimidation technique he was capable off. In doing so, no one could fucking ignore his presence. As such the douche startled himself silent and stared up at him with fear in his eyes.

“I-I sorry man. Didn’t you see you there!”

Sweet Pea laughed, the sound deep taunting, predicatively the asshole took a step back warily. He slowly stepped forward, kicking the mess of books out of the way. He only came to a stop when he was sure the girl was no longer in view and safely behind him.

“Don’t know how you couldn’t. I was sitting right there.”

“Heh, heh look man I don’t want no trouble, that stupid girl just-“

“Stupid!? No you see what’s stupid is your dumbass not watching were the hell he’s walking.”

The boy swallowed visibly and Sweet Pea grinned menacingly. The boy was darting his gaze to those who watched on, silently pleading for help but no one wanted to risk messing with a Serpent. Sweet Pea smirked and knew that it looked cruel with how darkly he was glaring.

“What’s really stupid is that this is a library and your senseless fucking self wouldn’t shut the fuck up. What’s extra fucking stupid is that it’s thanks to your douche bag self- I ain’t going to get to eat my sandwich.”

Sweet Pea was now directly looming over the scared little shit. Infusing his voice with as much threat as he could be bothered with, Sweet Pea lowly muttered his next words.

“Well!?........Speak! Aren’t you going to apologize?”

“I-I’m S-Sor-“

“Not to me asshole.” Sweet Pea sneered.

Stepping aside, he nodded to where the shy girl was still shakily standing. Only this time it was less out of fear and more out of shock. She was simply gaping at Sweet Pea, but he easily ignored it. The asshole was now red face with pure embarrassment but he swiftly bowed his head and repeatedly apologized. Sweet Pea was tempted to leave him begging and apologizing for a while longer but he noticed how the shy girl was slowly growing red as well.

“Enough. You forgive him?” Sweet Pea directed his attention to the girl and she trembled but quickly nodded her head. She was nodding so fast, he briefly worried she might lose it.

“Good.”

With that over, Sweet Pea then grabbed the asshole by his collar and lifted him slightly. He glared at him and made sure the idiot understood that this was a threat.

“I ever catch word you’ve gone and done some stupid shit like this again. You’re dead. You hear me!”

“Yes Yes Yes!!”

“Now get lost.”

Sweet Pea watched him high tail it out like his ass was on fire. It was funny actually, and he couldn’t help but smirk at the sight. Turning around he glared at everyone who was watching on. None of them said a thing and the silence was pissing him off.

“What the hell you looking at!?” He snapped

Hastily everyone averted their eyes and resumed whatever the hell they were doing. Feeling satisfied and definitely a hell lot better, Sweet Pea grinned.

At least he’s no longer feeling like pre-serpent Jughead anymore.

He then realized that the shy girl hadn’t left. Instead she’d dropped to her knees and was hastily tidying up the mess of books. He inwardly groaned knowing he forgot to force the douche do something. Easily, Sweet Pea knelt and began to help her, he noticed how she flinched and ducked her head when he helped.

He chose to ignore it, focusing on stacking the books. He realized that there was no way her short self would be able to carry the load to the return trolley so they could be shelved again. He was about to offer only to see her resolutely trying to do just that. It was comedic and he snorted with amusement at the sight. He saw her grow red again but other than that she seemed to have decided to ignore him.

“Leave it. I’ll take it.” He ordered

She shook her head and clutched at the books tightly

“Pfft, you can’t even carry it.”

She said nothing and bent to pick up the stuff that had fallen out of his bag. Frustrated, Sweet Pea placed the books he had on the table and irately reached for his bag.

“Hey! I said leave it!”

“ _Get away from her!”_ a voice hissed

It’s as if the powers above didn’t want him to catch a break. None other than Veronica Lodge was storming his way. She got in between him and the girl, acting as if she was protecting the shy girl from him.

“Are you okay?” She asked with concern

The shy girl simply gaped, speechless and Sweet Pea decided to answer for her.

“Real peachy now that you’re hear.” He scoffed sarcastically

Veronica glared at him, staring up at him fiercely.

Sweet Pea wondered just what the hell was wrong with all these Northside prissies.

“First Betty now-“

“Cooper! Again! For the last time I didn’t do shit to Cooper.” He snapped

“Is the library your choice of haunts? Huh? You like making girls cry in the library!?” Veronica countered

Sweet Pea is just so fucking done with this whole damn awful day.

Screw every single person in this god damned school.

They all suck anyway.

“You look at her and tell me if she’s crying!!” He snarled pointing an angry finger at the shy girl who was back to trembling. He didn’t expect her to help him explain what really happened.  She suffered from extreme shyness and Sweet Pea wasn’t cruel. This was probably the most attention she’s probably ever had to suffer through her whole life.

“As for Cooper? I would have thought Cooper’s best friend would just ask her rather than just believe bullshit from the mouth of Andrews.”

“Archie said-“

“Andrews is a lying liar who lies!! He lied to you Lodge- you don’t even have to tell me the shit he said for me to know.” He sneered

Despite his anger, Sweet Pea felt a small bit of pity for the Lodge princess. She was struggling he could tell- with all the drama with her dad, Andrews, Cooper and Jones. He could visibly see the dark circles she tried to hide. Maybe that’s why he decided not to leave her to look like a fool.

“Everyone likes to think that Andrews is just a good little puppy. Following where you lead like a good little pet. Not me. Tell me Lodge, whose really the one on the leash? You tell me, is Andrews your little pup or is that bastard mutt licking the shoes of another master.”

To others he probably sounded cruel, mean in the way he was mocking her. Yet Lodge was smart, he could tell she understood what he was really saying. She no longer looked so sure of herself, in fact she looked so insecure, Sweet Pea almost felt bad. Once again he thought Andrews needed a real good punch to the face for the way he treated women.

How the hell does Andrews not see the insecurity he’s causing his own girl!!?

Before Lodge could collect herself and launch a comeback, the god damn old bint of a librarian finally shows up. It’s not even a surprise when she simply takes in the scene before her. She sees a mess of books, two small shaken girls and the tall gang member.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out who she decides to blame.

He ignores what the old hag is spitting at him, just moves to collect his shit and get out. Everyone just watches as he goes to walk, it feels like damnation and judgment in one. He can hear them whispering but- SCREW THEM!

He’s done for the day, not wanting to spend another second in this hell hole.

He hops on his bike and takes off. The farther away he gets the easier it is to breathe, and the emptier he feels. Suddenly he doesn’t want to go to the wyrm, He doesn’t want to see any of the other serpents. SO he rides for the trailer park, going home.

When he gets there, he feels lost.

Not sure what to do next.

He’s not hungry and he’s not much of a drinker. He likes being in control of his actions and hates how drowsy alcohol makes him. He doesn’t want to see anyone, but he’s supposed to meet with Fp later. He wastes time simply sitting on his ratty old couch. Alone in the empty trailer.

When his phone beeps, he only bothers to reply to Fangs who asks where he’s at. Then after a bit of contemplation, he decides to message FP, letting him know he can’t make it.

He thinks FP would ask why, and tell him to come anyway.

He’s wrong.

FP just says ok and leaves it at that.

Sweet Pea feels just a little worse.

It’s probably that which pushes him to call the only other number he has on speed dial.

“Hey mom.” He greets softly

He hears her voice and feels better, less empty and more alive. He listens to her babble on about how things are in the city. He’s happy for her and the life she’s made. As she talks about his half-siblings, he laughs and teases her but promises to send a card for all of them soon. He loves his mom, loves his family but the life they live isn’t for him.

His step dad isn’t even an asshole, he’s a good man. They get along good and have no hard feelings against each other. As the call slowly come to an end, his mom asks him as she always does. Her voice pleading but just a bit resigned- she already knows his answer.

“You should come live with us.”

Sweet Pea just laughs with a shake of his head.

“Nah. I can’t leave these morons behind you know.” He replies

She sighs and he knows she understands. His mom had never been a serpent but she was involved enough to understand and that’s all he needed. When they hang up, Sweet Pea feels better but still just a bit empty. He does his homework- struggling through the assignment and just managing something understandable.

The only subject he doesn’t need to try to hard with is Calculus. Numbers just spoke to him in a way words didn’t. They made sense and he never struggled with it. He’d just been in the middle of contemplating what to do for dinner when he heard banging on his door.

This was the Southside, so he slipped on his brass knuckles and opened the door.

The beaming smirk on Fang’s face is a surprise, but a welcome one.

“I brought pizza.” Fangs announces

Sweet Pea doesn’t waste time in snatching the boxes and letting Fangs in. The two boys eagerly dig in, sharing space on the ratty couch and watching some shitty show. Fangs doesn’t ask any questions, he leaves Sweet Pea to eat and rant about the crappy show.

“You call your mom?” Fangs asks after a while.

“Yeah.”

And that’s it.

Fangs then fills Sweet Pea on his current situation with Keller’s triangle. The more they talk the more Sweet Pea feels alive.

Suddenly the day doesn’t feel so awful.

Fangs crashes at his place and as they both move to get some shut eye. He’s surprised by Fangs determined demand.

“We’re skipping tomorrow. Just you and me, I need a break from Keller’s drama.”

Sweet Pea grins and nods.

“You got it. But you’re in charge of telling Jones and Toni.”

He takes glee in seeing Fangs grimace and pale slightly. He barks out a mocking laugh without sympathy.

“Your idea, your responsibility. I’ve dealt with enough Jones Tantrums and been reamed enough by Toni that I deserve a break.”

Fangs grudgingly concedes and Sweet Pea is excited for tomorrow. His earlier annoyance with his best friend forgotten. How could he ever be mad at Fangs?

Mad at Fangs! Impossible! The guy was his favorite of the lot of morons he called friends.

\---

Fangs waited till Sweet Pea closed the door. Only then did he let the smile on his face die. He didn’t waste time in taking out his phone and texting Keller and FP.

_To Keller: Not coming tomorrow. Delay plans._

_To FP: SP in a mood. Going Fishing._

Predictably, Kevin floods his phone with many prodding questions. He ignores them, aware it’ll only make things worse when he goes back to school. FP replies and says it’s fine, but is annoyed Fangs didn’t warn him earlier as Sweet Pea’s moms blowing up his phone. Fangs feels no pity for the Serpent King, maybe he’d manage to learn something about parenting.

As for Jughead and Toni, Fangs feels a little less inclined to tell them anything. Annoyed with the two for the passive aggressive fighting they’d been doing. Still, having them attack Sweet Pea when they get back to school would piss Sweet Pea off more.

_To Jones: SP & me going fishing_

_To Toni: Stop fucking with the red head!_

He ignores the replies the two send in- specifically Toni’s. He knows Jughead’s going to be reading too much into his text, wondering what the hell going fishing means. He also pissed off Toni enough she’d be too mad at him to even bother Sweet Pea.

Fangs finally settles into the couch and sighs with exhaustion.

Sometimes he can’t help but fell like a middle child among idiot siblings.

The things he does for family.


End file.
